Power
The Power refers to the supernatural abilities displayed by several of the teenaged residents of Perdido Beach. The Power manifests itself in several abilities that the teenagers handle in different ways. Abilities vary from teleportation, telekinesis, superspeed and reading the power levels of other individuals with the power. Computer Jack brought to the attention of the Coates kids that abilities seem focused through the hands.(Though this may not always be the case, as Little Pete and Taylor require only to know where they are going. As a result of this observation, Caine had kids in Coates academy he did not trust have their hands encased in plaster in order to stop them rebelling. Astrid observes in Gone that Diana said she reads power levels like cellphone bars and as such, The Powers may be using an energy source for the abilities to work, though it is unknown what the energy source or 'Cellphone tower' may be. Though it may be the energy surrounding the FAYZ, it should be noted that Sam and Caine's abilities were working before the energy bubble appeared. 'Exhibited power include:' Telekinesis - ''Caine Soren'' - The ability to move objects with the mind. Caine's ability is one of the most developed in the series so far. He is capable of lifting things a normal human would never accomplish. Is a four bar ability. Teleportation - Pete Ellison - The ability to move from once place to the other without travelling the distance between. Little Pete can travel great distances with his ability and used it to remove the adults and older children from the FAYZ. Is a seven bar ability. Teleportation - ''Taylor'' - Taylor's ability is not as powerful as Little Pete's. When first mention by Diana, it is said she can only teleport across a room and not through walls, though with practice and guidance from Edilio she is able to travel far farther than before and even through walls. It is unknown if her ability is hindered when her hands are encased in concrete. Her range is unknown, though she can teleport, or 'bounce' several times to get somewhere quickly. Is a three bar ability. Super-heated light projection - ''Sam Temple'' - The ability to shoot super-heated light capable of severely burning someone. The light also seems concussive as well as heated. Sam used to only have access to his ability when in distress or angered, though later is able to use it at will. His step-father had his hand removed when Sam first(Accidentally) used his ability. It is hot enough to melt lead and concrete. Sam is also able to project light from his hands or create a ball of light without heat that will hang in the air. Four bar ability. Light projection - Unnamed Coates student ''and Bouncing Bette'' - Ability to project light from one's hands. Bette claimed the light wasn't able to hurt anyone, though the Coates student was supposedly able to do what Sam can but less of it. Is a two to three bar ability. Superhuman Speed - ''Brianna'' - The ability to move at speeds not possible for a normal human. In GONE, Brianna has no problems when using her powers such as getting tired. Though in HUNGER, due to lack of food and tiredness, Brianna can not run as far as she normally can without tiring. Is a three bar ability. Gravity suspension - ''Dekka'' - The ability to suspend gravity in an area. This causes objects in the affected area to lift up from the ground either rapidly or slowly. Dekka was capable of lifting up a wall from the ground with this ability. She sent a person flying towards the roof in Perdido High at a very fast speed, enough to injure the person. Her ability can affect an area from only a few feet away and only in her line of sight. Is a three bar ability. Power level reading - ''Diana'' - The ability to read the power level of other individuals who possess the power: It's described as being like a cell phone bar system. Is most likely a two to three bar ability. Invisibility - Bug - Ability to turn invisible when embarrassed. Two bar ability. Shock waves - ''Andrew'' - Ability to shoot sonic waves from one's hands capable of breaking through concrete and breaking the sound barrier causing pain to people in the area. His ability tires him after extensive, continuous use. Is a three bar ability. Superhuman strength - Computer Jack - Ability to have immense strenght in ones hands. Jack could bend metal, break through two solid steel doors and haul the backhoe out of a grave with his ability. Choking - [[Pete "Little Pete" Ellison|''Little Pete ]]- Choke someone via an unknown force. Sam described the grip like iron. Is a seven bar ability. Microwave emission - ''Hunter ''- Emit harmful microwaves which heat the blood of the target. Is a three bar. Read the importance of someone - ''Astrid Ellison - Ability to view a person's 'importance' as a streak of light in the sky. It is unknown what the lights really mean. Described Sam as looking like a comet with stars trailing behind it, he has the brightest streak of importance in the FAYZ.Is a two bar. Dream viewing - ''Orsay'' - Ability to view a person's dreams. The person is aware of her being there. Three bar ability. Dream creation - [[Pete "Little Pete" Ellison|''Little Pete ]]- Ability to bring creatures from ones mind into real-life. Is a seven bar ability. Regeneration - [[Brittney|''Brittney D]] - Ability to, literally defy death. Brittney survived mortal wounds without suffering pain while still having her sense of touch. Is unknown the amount of bars this ability has. Camoflauge - ''Bug'' - Ability to change colour and 'blend in' with the backround of an area, becong quasi-invisible but can still be seen. Is a two bar ability. Healing - ''Lana Lazar'' - Ability to heal any injury besides fatigues such as hunger or tiredness. Is a three bar ability. Density Control - ''Duck'' - Ability to control one's density. Duck could become invulnerable to damage and sink through the ground when in a panic or distressed. When happy, Duck could float a few feet off the ground. Is a two bar ability. Teleportation- Little Pete- Ability to teleport from one place to another Create or end the FAYZ - Little Pete - Ability to create the barrier and possibly other differences that are in the FAYZ, but he is also able to stop it. However because of his autism, Pete is unable to completely control his powers. Seven bar ability. Category:Teenagers with the Power Category:The Power Category:Mutant people